


Silly Things

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: truth or dare with yuor favorite adopted brothers.





	Silly Things

Truth or dare. Silly childhood games that you’d play with your two favorite brothers- the Winchester boys. You grew up next door to them. Your parents had invited them to live in your house when a house fire had killed John and Mary. You grew up alongside them. You loved them both.

Sam was the bookworm. You’d never see him without a book nearby. Dean, he was the athlete of the pair. He won scholarships to the best universities around the world. But he stayed in his hometown, never willing to be too far away from Sammy. You’d thought it was sweet, yet stupid of him to not want a full ride to university He claimed he didn’t want to put in the effort.

It was the Summer right after Sam’s high school graduation. The boys were sitting on your bedroom floor with you. An old beer bottle spun around the you absently. None of you were paying attention to it, just mindlessly spinning it while you talked about the future.

“…. scares me, you know?” Sam confessed. “What’s in the future for us all, you know?”

Dean chucked a teddy bear from your bed to him. “You have a college to look forward to in September, Sammy.  Quit that negative talk.”

“Your brother’s right, Sam.” you smiled. “You’re bright, you can pass college and go on with your life.”

Sam rolled his eyes and flicked the beer bottle. “Let’s talk about something else? Please

“Truth or dare, you know, for old time’s sake!” Dean chuckled.

You groaned. “No, the last time we played that, the police got involved My dad will kill you if they get called here again.”

“Y/N, truth or dare?” Dean smirked smugly, not giving up.

You rolled your eyes. “Truth.”

“Did you really hook up with Michael at the prom after party?” Dean asked.

“What?” you screeched in disgust. “Ew, no.”

“Why are you worried for?” Sam chuckled.

“Did you hook up with Jo Harvelle?”

“Hell yeah.” Dean smirked proudly. “But that’s cheating! I pick dare instead!”

“Wear a pair of Y/N’s thongs.” Sam chuckled at the look of horror on Dean’s face.

“You’d look sexy in pink!” you laughed out as you scurried to your feet and ran to your dresser and grabbed a pair of your pink satin thongs.”

“Be right back.” he grumbled as he snatched the panties from your hand and walked to the bathroom down the hallway.

“You think he’s gonna do it?” Sam asked in a loud whisper.

“He better not rip them.” you giggled.

A few minutes later, Dean walked back into your room. He pulled the string of your thongs over his jeans to show you. 

“How do you feel in them?”

“Surprisingly,” he sat down. “Comfortable.”

Sam hollered out in glee as you shushed him.


End file.
